


bring me a storm bound in flesh

by Atrafa



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Codependency, Fuck Cannon, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Kakashi is Tired, Mokuton, Multi, Violence, adding tags as I go, agnst, also with people touching, appriorate amount of death considering their ninja, certain events are happening out of order, gory, naruto has problems with emotions, sakura has the mokuton, sasuke also hates the sharigan, sasuke doesn't like blood, this gets dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke couldn’t see past neither grief, ego, nor trauma, .Naruto was loud, he was naive, he was the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, ingnored,Sakura was weak, a civilian through and through.Kakashi decides that these genin will surive. he break them apart and put them back together. after all, experience has taught him broken shinobi are thhe best shinobi.





	1. spark of lighting

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo. i know this isnt Trp. but life u know? id like to thank tumblr user soliamurr. um this is going to get really dark really fast. apparently dark is all i write for fanfic. any questions hit me up at tumblr, or in the comments. kudos,comments, reviews give me the stregth i need to continue!!  
> my tumblr is  
> atrafa  
> link t tumblr post  
> https://atrafa.tumblr.com/post/171030125353/soliamurr-mister-kh-i-cant-believe-kakashi

        Kakashi Hatake knew the genin team he just passed were all nine kinds of fucked. The new team seven was just as fucked up and complex as his team seven, except where Sensei could interact normally with the genin, he could not. He feared right then and there that they'd end up like the former teams seven. the files all together told the following:

        Sasuke Uchiha couldn’t see past grief, nor trauma, but was  skilled enough and was a valuable enough of a commodity that those flaws didn’t matter in the Academy.  His obsession with Itachi and the fact he was driving himself in to an earlier grave by working and training himself to the bone hit a little too close to home for Kakashi to ever feel comfortable around him.

        Naruto was loud and so very much just _there_ , not only that but also he was naive, so very very naive. He was the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, but was constantly underestimated, Kakashi knew there was more than the loudmouth everyone ignored. He was Kushina-nee and Sensei wrapped up in one stubborn sunshine package. And Kakashi always got really shtty sun burns.

       The girl… she was weak. There was no other  way of putting it. Haruno Sakura, as of now was a civilian through and through.  But it was a fact she had intelligence scores to rival the Nara heir, regardless. Not only was she weak she was a fangirl. He wasn’t sure if that was her in actuality, or a facade. But during the test he had noticed a wave of something.

  If the Hokage was going to give him things to care for then by  chidori, he’d make sure that they’d survive. He’d teach them. He’d break them down and build them up. He’d make soldiers out of them. He’d make shinobi out of them, even better he’d make ANBU out of them.  After all he built an ANBU that became synonymous with death itself. He could raise a trio of genin to similar heights, no he’d do better, he’d make team seven, a true team of monsters. After all its way too hard to kill a monster

   First things first, though, he knew that he had no idea what to do. He knew that he was a man whose hands were scarred, a man whos scars let others know how good he was at breaking things not building them. after all not just anyone gets the title _Friend killer_ so easily.

* * *

          The word “ _Monster,’_ was a word Naruto Uzumaki knew better than his own name. In fact, sometimes he thought he’d forget his own name if he wasn’t loud enough.  If he didn’t scream to the “I’m Naruto Uzumaki Believe IT!” but it never was enough, because not even Iruka-sensei had noticed, that Naruto’s Sun shining a little dimmer in the weeks leading up to graduation.

* * *

        To bring about a team like he wanted he needed advice. Kakashi knew only one man who could help him, and understand him. Gai. Steady, steady Gai. Even when Death and Chidori had come for everyone else he was close to, from his father to Minato it stayed away from Gai. Gai would understand why kakashi needed to break them first. The others wouldn’t.

        Unimo would think he was going to ruin them for the sake of ruination. His parental instincts amuck. Not think that Kakashi had a purpose not to ruin them, but to make them in to shinobi.

     Mitarashi would compare him to her old teacher, asking him if he was going to abandon them (and Kohona) like the saninn did to her. Ask him if he planned to leave them in in ruin and blood. Not realizing The Hatake clan like the Inuzuka was a pack oriented clan.

     Most of Kohona would never understand.

      Experience has taught Kakashi that all good shinobi are broken. and all great ones were shattered.and  Gai would know and understand, Gai would help.  He stood from his desk, and went searching for Gai.

* * *

               Sasuke still sees blood everywhere. Sasuke hates this house  and hates being alone. Hates the pity. Hates the fangirls. hates his brother. Hates himself.  He misses his family. He didn’t know why, but he’d take it all back for his family.” Itachi please give me my family back.  Please. PLEASE.” he sobs on nights where he can stand to speak the traitors name. On the days he ponders, was it his fault? Did he do something wrong?

* * *

 

                 

   Sasuke still sees blood everywhere. Sasuke hates this house  and hates being alone. Hates the pity. Hates the fangirls. hates his brother. Hates himself.  He misses his family. He didn’t know why, but he’d take it all back for his family.” Itachi please give me my family back.  Please. PLEASE.” he sobs on nights where he can stand to speak the traitors name. On the days he ponders, was it sasuke's fault? Did he do something wrong?

 

  He finds Gai at his regular training ground. He sees that the Mini-Gai, is still here, after his teammates have left. He knows that the Mini-Gai isn't ready to see the steady Gai, the Gai so soaked in blood that the smiles he gives are actually warnings. Insidious warnings, warnings that are to remind all that in other species baring teeth is a threat, that Gai isn’t afraid to tear out your throat if necessary.

        “Yo,” he says in greeting forgoing the usual peace sign. He looks at the mini-gai, then turns to Gai. “ I need a favor.” his back curving to show Gai  that he isn’t a threat to Gai’s young.

        “MY ETERNAL RIVAL, OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU WITH A YOUTHFUL FAVOR!!!!! yOSH.” Kakashi fucking hates the “springtime of youth” fucking hates how motherfucking loud Gai can get. How that grates on Kakashi’s clan enhanced hearing.

              “WOW SENSEI-" Lee is cut off rudely.

          “Gai alone please.” Kakashi,ready to beg. And despite popular opinion  he was taught manners,but Kakashi was also of the opinion _fuck manners_ . Gai gives a look. He gives a different look back, a pleading look. One that says ‘I fucked up again. Please I need you to be steady again. I need this  Gai. _Gai please._ He begs quietly.

  “VERY WELL GOOD NIGHT YOUNG LEE!!! WE SHALL TRAIN IN YOUTHFUL LIGHT OF DAWN!!!!”

       “OF COURSE GAI-SENSEI” Lee races off in the twilight distance. To the orphan district of Kohona. The orphan district, was a mess but unfortunately was a necessary evil in a shinobi village.

Gai sat down in the dim twilight looking expectantly voice quiet and soft, “What did you do Kashi?”

      He took a breathe “I passed my genin team.”

      Gai stiffens. Knowing full well Kakashi would probably die if something happened to those kids now and Gai, Gai couldn’t handle the man he loves so fiercely so entirely, leaving him like that.

 

* * *

Sakura was a lady. Sakura was delicate. Sakura was a civilian. Sakura was a child. Sakura hated being all these things. Sakura chose to be a Shinobi and that was nearly taken from her. By a stupid crush, a stupid boy, and a…. J _oinin._

* * *

        Gai looks at him, not the 'are kidding me' look of earlier. This looks is understanding and Kakashi looks at him scared shitless. These kids, they are one part mirror and one part legacy.

       “Gai how do I this “ he’s interrupted by being pulled in Gai’s arms. The green spandex is a comfort to Kakashi. Brings him back to himself stops him from breathing too fast, stops him from sparking up like he does sometimes in the night while he’s shaking. Keeps the storm he’s accidentally built in his veins at bay. But it doesn’t keep the blood and ozone off his tongue.

     “I’m afraid I’ll break them.

       “After you break them Kashi, you build them up. Its difficult but be patient and be there. Always be there for them. And they’ll live.” Gai says petting his hair and asurring Kakashi’s fears. Knowing that in this instance they have the same fears. “It’s like pottery. Be gentle, thicken the sides. Thicken the base. Build the foundation.” Kakashi breathes, they stay wrapped in each others arms. Gai petting Kakashi’s hair. Allowing Kakashi to stay Curled up in Gai’s arms. Kakashi is steady. Gai is steady. Kakashi is ready to build. Ready to make divinity out of mortality.


	2. earthquakes and tsumanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi builds foundations. he looks over his dead.
> 
> sakura makes a decision.]  
> sasuke gets Hurt.  
> naruto tries to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive said fuck it to like alot of cannon. but anyway thats that. also t b h no realtionships for the team until at least , may tsunade's been made hokage, posibly longer.

         Kakashi woke once again with the taste of lightning on his tongue.  Today he’d start Chakra natures and what chakra actually is. Even if  two of them knew he wondered if they truly understood what it met. To be honest probably not.  He looked out the window.  Dawn was still struggling to break over the horizon of Kohona giving the village a deathly quality, as the only ones out and about were the Chunin patrols, and Gai and Lee.  He goes to the kitchen.  He goes through the routine he goes through everyday.

           Get coffee, pray he doesn't burn coffee, put dog food in dog bowls, summon Ninken, heat leftovers from dinner. Drink coffee. Make small talk with ninken. Dismiss ninken. Go see the memorial. Beg Obito for forgiveness and tell him that Kakashi always loved him. Beg Minato-Sensei  for forgiveness, let him know that his son’s a genin and how reckless he is. “When I get there you can kill me please forgive me both of you please. _Please_.” Tell Kushina tell her how her son is literally her but with Minato's coloring, beg for forgiveness. Ask Rin, why, beg for her forgiveness. Ask his dad Why, let him know he’s doing ok. (he always lies to his dad) Tell his mom he misses her. Asks her to help keep his dad happy.  Look off towards the dawn.

Dawn brings the start of chances.

* * *

          Sakura wakes with the dawn, weighed down with the weight of the world on her shoulders and dried tears on her cheeks. Her hair glows in the soft light. She grabs kunai, she sharpened sharper than her wit and hatred. Her hair is significantly shorter, with the dawn the Blossom readies herself to grow.

* * *

 

          When Kakashi gets there his genin are not yet there. He told them seven on the dot it is five. He pulls out the out the worn orange book that was a gag gift from  Rin. despite it’s shitty reputation, the novel was well written. Rin had informed him between giggles that she had heard it was a weird ass love letter from the toad sage to his female teammate. Obito called bullshit. Minato and Kushina found their elicit reading material they for lack of better words, ‘freaked the fuck out’ and all of them had been grounded’, Rin  flinched after that when the words ‘d-ranks’, and ‘tora’, were all in the same sentence. Obito stated that Tora was an agent of T&I, and kakashi wasn't stating otherwise.  The first of his new team comes at five thirty.

         Sakura shows up in a similar outfit as yesterday. Yeah that’s not going to fly. The red going to get her killed. He notices her hair is way  shorter than yesterday. It’s also choppy. What did she do, take a kunai to it? She sits waiting. After ten minutes she sits and takes out a sharpened kunai and plays genin favorite ‘ i have all my fingers’. She keeps a slow and steady pace, as if trying teach herself to be comfortable with the blade.

 

* * *

      Sasuke rarely sleeps. He can’t. Not with _him_ out there and alive. He has to kill _him_. He has too. It all he has left to live for. Its all he can do for the good of the clan. 

* * *

          at six thirty Sasuke comes from another training ground and Sakura doesn't stop. Instead of faster she slams the kunai into the earth cracking it beneath her hand if she misses, she’ll lose a finger. Sasuke watches her. His posture slouching. He’s tired. Sasuke is consumed by ghosts and lies and hatred. He needs to learn to look after and care for his team. Kakashi knows how that feels. Kakashi respects Sasuke a little. He respects that Sasuke willingly lives in the house where he waded through the blood of everyone he called family. Minus Itachi. Itachi was not something kakashi wanted to think about. He was curious to see if she going to act like around her “crush”

      “Aren’t you supposed to go faster?” Sasuke blithely states with a raised eyebrow. Sakura ignores him. “ Also what happened to your hair.”

             She stops and looks at him, “We may be teammates And I may love you, but you messed me up. I can’t afford that, Also I cut it”  she says back straight and anger in her body language. Kakashi wonders why she can’t afford it.

      “With what? A kunai?” Sasuke scoffs.

      “Yes” the word is spit out with so much hatred. Kakashi flinches.

       “It’s ugly.” Sasuke says. Kakashi watches as she fucking decks him. There's a crack and Kakashi is pretty sure she broke his nose.

       "Woah bastard, what did you do?"  this marks Naruto's arrival, and Sasuke bleeding.  Sasuke doesn't take either occurence well.

* * *

                       Naruto wakes up exactly at four AM every day since his birth without fail. Since he was six he uses this time to make sure he can hide everything, so nothing is destroyed by shitty petty civilians. Today he does this and stares over Kohona. He remembers his promise. To himself and to who ever his mom and dad are. He’ll never show anyone but those who are truly precious to him hs weaknesses.

* * *

          Sasuke tenses. _Fuck, dontpanicdotnpanicdontpanic. ._ He thinks. He panics. He’s down to his knees, faster than Naruto and Sakura can see. Naruto looks at Sakura , eyes wide with fear. Kakashi is out of the tree and and on the ground besides Sasuke by the time he hits his knees.

        “Sasuke, breathe.” Kakashi’s stern voice shocking all three of the newly minted genin. Kakashi knew a panic attack wasn’t what anyone needed or wanted the first day of training. But as the famous saying goes shit happens. Sakura looks toward her new sensei

      “I didn’t mea- I di- Sensei I was holding back,” He doesn’t believe her, but now not the time he looks at her and she quiets. Naruto looks at  both Sasuke and Kakashi.

     “I’ll get some help.” Kakashi nods as he speeds off Sasuke is trying to breathe.

    Not five minutes later Naruto comes back. A medic on his heels. “Listen kid I have a job to do I don’t have time for your-’

    “ANd I’m telling you, that my teammate is hurt.” She sees Kakashi on the ground with the Uchiha.

    “What did you do you, demon?” the medic hisses.

     “I didn’t do it!” the medic sneers unconvinced.

      “He didn’t,” Sakura looks up, “Naruto did nothing wrong.” Sakura glares the medic down. The medic sneers at Sakura and Naruto, but coos over Sasuke. Kakashi gives the medic a look, reminding her of the Law. Sakura and Sasuke have no right knowing, “Demon fox” or not, the medic shouldn’t openly disdain Naruto. Regardless of her opinion of the boy.

    “ Your nose is broken, give me a second and it’ll all be well Uchiha-san.” Sasuke glares at the medic, as she’s said something truly fucking idiotic.

* * *

      Tobi spent a lot a time in pain. He spent even more time silently seething. The Uchiha in him was excellent at seething, unfortunately seething wasn’t going to fix his problem, nor was it going to bring about peace. A crash is in the background. Fucking hell does Tobi-chan have to do everything around here?

* * *

 

    Sakura is folding in on herself. Naruto is shocked. Sasuke slightly shakes. Kakashi needs to know the truth about Sakura’s strength, because if shes telling the truth, he’s all five kinds of fucked.  Strength like that, hasn’t seen since Tsunade punched out the wall in the training ground, by accident.

       “I’m so sorry Sasuke-kun.” Sakura voice falters. Sasuke looks at her. Her choppy hair flutters in the wind and Sasuke looks at her differently  than yesterday. He looks less brooding, less like a boy who’s already lost himself in the title “Avenger”. 

      “Sakura, I want to check something,” he hopes it wasn’t a fluke. “I want you to punch.” he tries to think of something that won’t end up in his death. Or permanently maim him “ he points to the wall facing the village. “With _all_ of your strength.” her face is grave, browed furrowed, and her shoulders rolled back.

     She walks with the purpose and solmenty of Anbu. She she stops five inches from the wall and cocks her arm back. Kakashi feels the change in the air the feel of the earth before an earthquake. The tenseness of the ocean before a tsunami. This is Sakura’s chakra as it should be.  Makes him wonder why she acts so timid, or rather tries to act timid.

        There’s a huge hole in the training ground, also a Joinin walking  almost got stabbed with one of the shards of wood.  He ponders what he should say, and goes with what seems like the best answer

“ Great job my cute student!” he says thumbs up and  a fake dopey grin on his face. Her teammates are shoked and shook up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any questions about what I'm taking from cannon, or worldbuilding and Ill hella answer them !!


	3. im sorry welcome to suffering I revamping this

t  
REVAMP , everything but the Drabbles and a man of mortal worth is being revamped


End file.
